Karaoke With The Evil Spirits
by buizelisgod
Summary: Arbormon gets a karaoke machine from Lowemon and wants everyone else to sing too! Warning-Harsh song fic
1. Chapter 1

Karaoke with the Evil Spirits

"What the hell is that piece of scrap" Mercurymon asked. Arbormon smiled and held it up. "Lowemon said it's called a karaoke machine and I thought we could play with it later" he said. "Sugar that would be just fun" Ranamon said. "Why" Mercurymon said. "Sounds interesting" Grumblemon said. "Nobody cares what you want Mercurymon" Arbormon said as he turned the machine on.

"I'm first" he said

2 be continued...


	2. Arbormon

Arbormon

Arbormon picked up the microphone and smiled. The music started playing and he hesitated before he started singing.

_Just a small town girl_

_livin in a lonly world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere___

_Just a City boy__  
__Born in raised in south Detroit__  
__He took the midnight train going anywhere___

_A singer in a smokey room__  
__the smell of wine and cheap perfume___

_For a smile they can share the night__  
__that go's on and on and on and on.___

_Strangers waiting__  
__up and down the boulevard__  
__their shadows searching in the night___

_Streetlight people__  
__living just to find emotion__  
__Hiding somewhere in the night___

_Working hard to get my fill__  
__Everybody wants a thrill___

_Payin' anything to roll the dice__  
__just one more time__  
__Some will win, some will loose__  
__some are born to sing the blues___

_Oh, The movie never ends__  
__It go's on and on and on and on.___

_Strangers waiting__  
__up and down the buolevard__  
__there shadows searching in the night___

_Streetlight people__  
__livin just to find emotion__  
__Hidin somewhere in the night___

_DON'T STOP BELIEVIN__  
__holdon to that fellin__  
__streetlight people__  
__don't stop believin__  
__hold on__  
__Streetlight people__  
__Don't stop believin__  
__hold onto that feelin_

Ranamon clapped as he finished up and sat down beside Grumblemon who was still browsing the songs.

Grumblemon is next


	3. Grumblemon

Grumblemon

Grumblemon swallowed and cleared his throat. He took the microphone and started to sing.

_There you go__  
__You're always so right__  
__It's all a big show__  
__It's all about you__  
__You think you know__  
__What everyone needs__  
__You always take time__  
__to criticize me__  
__It seems like everyday__  
__I make mistakes__  
__I just can't get it right__  
__It's like I'm the one__  
__you love to hate__  
__But not today.__  
__So shut up Shut up Shut up__  
__Don't wanna hear it__  
__Get out Get out Get out__  
__Get out of my way__  
__Step up Step up Step up__  
__You'll never stop me__  
__Nothing you say today__  
__Is gonna bring me down__  
__There you go__  
__You never ask why__  
__It's all a big lie__  
__Whatever you do__  
__You think you're special__  
__But I know and I know and I know__  
__And we know__  
__that you're not__  
__You're always there to point__  
__Out my mistakes__  
__And shove them in my face__  
__It's like I'm the one you love to hate__  
__But not today.__  
__So shut up Shut up Shut up__  
__Don't wanna hear it__  
__Get out Get out Get out__  
__Get out of my way__  
__Step up Step up Step up__  
__You'll never stop me__  
__Nothing you say today__  
__Is gonna bring me down__  
__Is gonna bring me down.__  
__Will never bring me down.__  
__Don't tell me who I should be__  
__and don't try to tell me what's right for me__  
__Don't tell me what I should do__  
__I don't wanna waste my time__  
__I'll watch you fade away__  
__So shut up Shut up Shut up__  
__Don't wanna hear it__  
__Get out Get out Get out__  
__Get out of my way__  
__Step up Step up Step up__  
__You'll never stop me__  
__Nothing you say today__  
__Is gonna bring me down__  
__So shut up Shut up Shut up__  
__Don't wanna hear it__  
__Get out Get out Get out__  
__Get out of my way__  
__Step up Step up Step up__  
__You'll never stop me__  
__Nothing you say Is gonna bring me down__  
__Bring me down__  
__Won't bring me down__  
__Won't bring me down__  
__Bring me down__  
__Won't bring me down__  
__Shut up Shut up Shut up_

Everyone stared. Arbormon clapped happily for his buddy. Ranamon nodded approvingly.

Ranamon is next!


	4. Ranamon

Ranamon

Ranamon looked straight at Mercurymon which made her stumble a bit. She couldn't tell if he was looking back but she sang for him anyway.

_I have always been a little shy__  
__I've always been the quiet__  
__Type till now__  
__And I never let my feelings show__  
__I never let anybody know__  
__Just how much I was so__  
__Deep in love__  
__But now that you're in my arms__  
__I'm gonna stand on a rooftop__  
__Climb up a mountaintop__  
__Baby, scream and shout__  
__I wanna sing it on the radio__  
__Show it on a video__  
__Baby, leave no doubt__  
__I want the whole world to know__  
__Just what I'm all about__  
__I love to love you out loud__  
__You keep bringing out the__  
__Free in me__  
__What you do to my heart__  
__Just makes me melt__  
__And I don't think I can resist__  
__But I've never been one to__  
__Kiss and tell__  
__A love this true can't be__  
__Subdued__  
__So I'm gonna let out a yell__  
__I'm gonna stand on a rooftop__  
__Climb up a mountaintop__  
__Baby, scream and shout__  
__I wanna sing it on the radio__  
__Show it on a video__  
__Baby, leave no doubt__  
__I want the whole world to know__  
__Just what I'm all about__  
__I love to love you out loud__  
__Baby, I want the whole world to see__  
__Just how good your love looks on me__  
__I'm gonna stand on a rooftop__  
__Climb up a mountaintop__  
__Baby, scream and shout__  
__I wanna sing it on the radio__  
__Show it on a video__  
__Baby, leave no doubt__  
__I want the whole world to know__  
__Just what I'm all about__  
__I love to love you out loud__  
__Baby, I love to love you out loud__  
__Yeah, I love to love you out loud_

They were speechless. She sounded absolutely beautiful. She might have killed a few high notes but damn...

Next is Mercurymon


	5. Mercurymon

Mercurymon

Mercurymon understood why Ranamon sang that song and looked at him the whole time. She drove him crazy when she was here or not. He wanted to return his love for her.

_Now you're gone__  
__I realized my love for you was strong__  
__And I miss you here now you're gone__  
__I keep waiting here by the phone__  
__With your pictures hanging on the wall__  
__Now you're gone__  
__I realized my love for you was strong__  
__And I miss you here now you're gone__  
__I keep waiting here by the phone__  
__With your pictures hanging on the wall__  
__Is this the way it's meant to be?__  
__Only dreaming that you're missing me__  
__I'm waiting here at home__  
__I'll be crazy now you're gone__  
__There's an empty place in my heart__  
__Without my Anna it will break apart__  
__It won't heal, it never fades away__  
__I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday__  
__Are you ready for take off__  
__Now you're gone__  
__I realized my love for you was strong__  
__And I miss you here now you're gone__  
__I keep waiting here by the phone__  
__With your pictures hanging on the wall__  
__Is this the way it's meant to be?__  
__Only dreaming that you're missing me__  
__I'm waiting here at home__  
__I'll be crazy now you're gone__  
__Now you're gone__  
__I realized my love for you was strong__  
__And I miss you here now you're gone__  
__I keep waiting here by the phone__  
__With your pictures hanging on the wall__  
__Is this the way it's meant to be?__  
__Only dreaming that you're missing me__  
__I'm waiting here at home__  
__I'll be crazy now you're gone__  
__There's an empty place in my heart__  
__It won't alarm me, it will break apart__  
__It won't heal, it never fades away__  
__I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday_

Mercurymon looked at the speechless Arbormon and Grumblemon. Ranamon was looking at him with nothing but pure love in her eyes. He blushed and quickly shuffled off to his area in the base.

Ending next


	6. End

Confession and The End

Mercurymon sat up against the cave wall and gazed out at the rain falling. He didn't hear Ranamon walk up to him. She got on her knees and stared at him. Mercurymon turned around and nearly jumped out of his armor. "Dear god Ranamon. You scared the sh*t out of me" he said. "Yeah. I live here too. I liked your song" Ranamon said. Mercurymon thanked the Celestial Digimon that Ranamon couldn't see him blushing. "Um thanks...I liked yours too" he said. Mercurymon thought she would go away after that until he felt her hand on his. He turned to her only to have her kiss him. It felt like he was on air. Ranamon broke the kiss and smiled at him. Mercurymon swallowed and looked down. Ranamon crawled in his lap and smiled up at him. He blushed and wrapped his arms around her. "I have one more song for you" he said. Ranamon looked up at him waiting.

_I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__Said the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo__  
__And the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__Said the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner__  
__Hot little figure, yes, you a winner__  
__And I'm so glad to be yours__  
__You're a class all your own__  
__And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me__  
__I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart__  
__And I'm so glad that you're mine__  
__You are one of a kind__  
__And you mean to me what I mean to you__  
__And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do__  
__'Cause if I got you I don't need money__  
__I don't need cars, girl, you're my all__  
__And, oh, I'm into you__  
__And, girl, no one else would do__  
__'Cause with every kiss and every hug__  
__You make me fall in love__  
__And now I know I can be the only one__  
__I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight__  
__With the love of their life__  
__Who feel what I feel when I'm__  
__With you, with you, with you__  
__With you, with you, girl__  
__With you, with you, with you__  
__With you, with you, oh girl__  
__I don't want nobody else__  
__Without you there's no one left and__  
__You're like Jordans on Saturday__  
__I gotta have you and I can not wait now__  
__Hey, little shorty, say you care for me__  
__You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true__  
__You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try__  
__To be your everything__  
__'Cause if I got you I don't need money__  
__I don't need cars, girl, you're my all__  
__[ With You lyrics found on .com ]__  
__And, oh, I'm into you__  
__And, girl, no one else would do__  
__'Cause with every kiss and every hug__  
__You make me fall in love__  
__And now I know I can be the only one__  
__I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight__  
__With the love of their life__  
__Who feel what I feel when I'm__  
__With you, with you, with you__  
__With you, with you, oh__  
__With you, with you, with you__  
__With you, with you, yeah__  
__And I will never try to deny__  
__That you are my whole life__  
__'Cause if you ever let me go I would die__  
__So I won't front__  
__I don't need another woman__  
__I just need your all or nothing__  
__'Cause if I got that then I'll be straight__  
__Baby, you're the best part of my day__  
__I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo__  
__And the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__Said the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__They need their boo, I gotta see you, boo__  
__And the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__Said the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__And, oh, I'm into you__  
__And, girl, no one else would do__  
__'Cause with every kiss and every hug__  
__You make me fall in love__  
__And now I know I can be the only one__  
__I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight__  
__With the love of their life__  
__Who feel what I feel when I'm__  
__With you, with you, with you__  
__With you, with you, girl__  
__With you, with you, with you__  
__With you, with you, oh__  
__With you, with you, with you__  
__With you, with you, with you__  
__With you, with you, with you__  
__With you, with you, yeah_

The End


End file.
